Seven Years
by 2ndEnding
Summary: Another what if scenario... What if Elizabeth and Darcy didn't get their HEA, and it took their 7-year-old son to help them find their way
1. Chapter 1

**My first entry**

Mother says I need to practice my writing, and the best way to practice is to write a story or have a journal.

So, I have decided to write about my life.

My name is Fitzwilliam Bennet Darcy, but please just call me Will or William and I am 7 years old.

I live at Pemberley, in Derbyshire.

I have a big dog named Ruby and I have a little sister, Sophia too.

Ruby always takes care of Sophia. He won't let anyone new close to Sophia's cradle.

Sophia doesn't do much, she cries and poops a lot. Mother always tells me to be nice because I was once little like her.

I like to run around the Pemberley gardens and climb the trees around the back pond. Father takes me fishing in the afternoon on days I do well in my lessons. Sometimes they're boring but I like to know things.

**My second entry**

I woke up early today just before sunrise. I could hear my mother leaving for her morning walk. I slammed open my door and begged to come with. Mother says young gentlemen like me don't slam open doors. So, I had to close and open my door like a young gentleman. The most shocking this happened next when I open my door again mother is running down the hallway laughing calling me to stop dilly-dallying!

Do not worry I caught up to her just as she stepped out of the side door.

It's chilly this spring. I don't really remember other springs to be fair, but in stories, spring is always painted in much warmer colours than the real spring. This morning the grass had a light layer of frost on it that crunched as mother and I skipped across it. We skip almost all the way to the back pond.

The turtles weren't out today. I always like to pick them up and see the patterns on the shells. I suppose it was too cold for them today, even I had a scarf on and turtles don't have scarves.

I suppose I looked disappointed since mother said "don't worry my love, I have something that will make you smile" then pulled out a napkin with a few apple slices for us to enjoy. Mother always has a smile for me.

I like it when she reads novels to me, even if I can't read well enough to read them to her by myself, she always helps me sound out words.

Father is always smiling for me, Sophia and mother. Sometimes I wonder why mother doesn't have a big smile for father. Smiles for father are small from her. Did father make mother cry?


	2. Chapter 2

**My third entry**

I got in trouble today.

I snuck into fathers' study and sat at his big desk. I have to stand on his seat to see anything! Father wasn't upset that I was in his study or had made footprints on his chair. He got upset when I asked him why mothers smiles are small for him and are big for Sophia and me. All he said is he is trying everything he can to make mother happy and then sent me away! I don't understand. I'll have to ask someone else.

**My fourth entry**

My cousins are coming to visit! I am very excited to see them. Uncle Charles and Aunt Jane are my favourite family members besides my parents.

Don't tell anyone, it is a secret.

Mother says Aunt Jane is going to have a baby so her belly will be big. I already have 3 Bingley cousins do I need more?

I asked mother if I will have another sister or brother. She says Sophia and me are everything she has ever wanted.

I guess it is good to know that I won't have to share my toys with more sisters. Sophia put my favourite toy soldier in her mouth and covered it with goo. Mother says Sophia is too young for toy soldiers.

I don't understand sisters!

**My fifth entry**

Aunt Jane does have a big belly, but it isn't as big as I imagined it should be.

I remember father telling me when mother was going to have Sophia, mother would become almost as big as a cannonball!

Aunt Jane is nowhere near as big as a cannonball. If Aunt Jane becomes a cannonball, where do her feet go?

Cousin Andrew is 10, Cousin Agnes is 7, just like me and Cousin John is 5.

Cousin Andrew is tall I sure hope to be as tall as him when I am 10.

Cousin Agnes is very smart, she always has answers to my questions! Even if we are both 7, she is much smarter than I am.

Cousin John also puts my toy soldiers in his mouth. When do siblings stop eating each other's toys?

**My sixth entry**

Cousin Agnes was confused when I told her that my mother has small smiles for father. She says both her mother and father always have big smiles and kiss (yuck) each other. Did something bad happen? Did I do something wrong?

I want to know!


	3. Chapter 3

**My seventh entry**

I lost a tooth! I have decided to send it to my grandmother because she says she will give me a penny for it!

What do grandmothers do with teeth?

Cousin Agnes says grandmothers build a castle out of teeth! I don't know if I believe that. I'd like to see that castle!

Later

I stayed up a little later than I usually would writing to grandmother about my tooth, asking about her tooth castle, and I also asked her about mother and father. I gave my letter to father to send out with the rest of the post.

Much later

I hear some loud voices coming from down the hall! I think it is my parents! I am going to see what is going on!

Much much later

I know I wasn't supposed to be out of bed but I wanted to know what was happening.

Father and mother don't shout.

Did I do something wrong?

I tiptoed down the hall towards fathers' study. I peer into the study. It's a big room and I can see father holding some paper and kneeling in front of mothers' chair.

He looks sad.

I wanted to hide, really, I promise but I don't want my mother and father to be sad. I pushed open the door, mother and father both rose to their feet. I run over to my father because I didn't want him to be sad. Hugs always make me feel better and I think father needed one too. Before I get to him, I saw my letter to grandmother! That was what was in his hands!

I think father saw my confusion about seeing my letter.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground before I could say anything. I lean my head on father's shoulders and wrap my arms around his neck. He needs a hug. I can see sparkles in his eyes.

Mother stands up and wordlessly brushes my hair with her hand. I feel something wet on my arms and I see sparkles coming from fathers' eyes. He's looking at mother and looks sad. I see mother raise her arms ready to take me to tuck me in again. Father resists and insists he tuck me in.

**My eighth entry**

I got to skip afternoon lessons today! Instead of lessons, father took me fishing.

I've only caught a few fish so far but I like to fish because I get time with my father.

Father says we men need to fish to bring dinner home. Funny because we never eat fish for dinner. I wonder what happens? I'll have to ask Cousin Agnes when she is done her lessons.

Father is quiet today. He usually has lots to teach me. Father has what mother calls his 'thinking face' on. I see that face often when he is in his study.

He is quiet when he asks me about my letter to grandmother.

I ask father if I did anything wrong.

He says no.

I don't believe him.

If I didn't do anything wrong then why is he so sad.

Father says he loves mother very very much and that I am made of his love for mother. Then why does mother only give him small smiles?

Father says quietly that mother only loves him a little bit and that grandfather decided she would marry father.

I wonder why that is? When I asked, father didn't say anything else.

Maybe I'll ask mother?

I ask father why he never kisses mother. He looked surprised and asked me why I asked that.

I tell him that Cousin Agnes says Aunt Jane and Uncle Charles always kiss (yuck).

Father says he wishes he could kiss mother more but she doesn't like it when he kisses her.

I guess mother thinks kissing is yucky too.

Father told me that when people really love one another they kiss a lot.

I'm never getting married. It's icky.

Later

When I was younger, probably 6, when we went to visit grandmother and grandfather at Christmas at Longbourn, I remember grandmother telling me a story about father saving the family.

Wait, why do people name their houses? Should I have a house maybe I'll name it turtle because I like turtles.

Back to the story grandmother told, she says that father saved the family by saving my Aunt Lydia, she was a runaway bride. And then saved the family from a scandal by marrying mother?

I'm so very confused.

Why would Aunt Lydia be a runaway bride? And how does father marrying mother save the family?


	4. Chapter 4

**My ninth entry**

I've been thinking a lot about the story grandmother told me, and I don't think I've met Aunt Lydia in person. She lives far away. Mother says Aunt Lydia lives by the sea because Uncle George is an officer. I should like to see the sea one day.

Mother and father have been observing me intently these days, I see them watch me together from the corner of my eyes sometimes during lessons or out the window when I am playing with Ruby or my cousins, especially Cousin Agnes.

I wonder why? I'm doing well in lessons and I'm not doing anything bad when I play.

Today after my morning lessons I asked mother why we don't see Aunt Lydia. Aunt Jane and mother looked at each other for a moment. I think they were surprised.

Aunt Jane says that Aunt Lydia and Uncle George live far away and can't come to visit often because Uncle George is an officer.

I guess I'll have to ask someone else. Maybe Uncle Charles?

Later

I was able to find my Uncle Charles outside in the stable speaking with Mr. John White, he makes sure our horses and dogs are fed and the stables are managed properly.

Well, that is what father says.

Sometimes he lets me help brush the horses!

I asked Uncle Charles if I could ask him a question.

He said absolutely. He always has a smile on his face.

When I asked him why my mother only has small smiles for my father, he was surprised.

He told me this is a sit-down chat so we went into his study father sets up for him when he visits.

He told me my father loved my mother for a very long time. Many years before I even existed.

He also told me that the first-time father proposed that my mother refused him! I learned she didn't want to get married.

Uncle Charles told me the most shocking thing, that Aunt Lydia and Uncle George ran away to get married!

I was surprised! Because when Aunt Kitty got married, we all had to go to the church!

Uncle Charles said that sometimes families don't think that a pair is ready to get married so they don't approve the match. That's what happened with Aunt Lydia and Uncle George, at least that's what Uncle Charles says.

He also warned that running away can get you into serious trouble. It can hurt your entire family. When Uncle George and Aunt Lydia ran away that hurt the entire family and no neighbours would visit!

We don't have a lot of neighbours but I do like when they visit. I have several friends who live on farms just down one of the paths near my house! I would be sad if they stopped visiting!

Uncle George said that to help mother's family she married father!

I was very confused since father said that it wasn't mother's choice, rather grandfather decided she'd marry father.

Uncle Charles was surprised! He said that he says Aunt Jane says that mother does love father even if it is a small amount. And he said never worry because my father loves us all very much.

Uncle Charles was rambling a little so I suppose he was a little surprised.

He then ushered me quickly out of the study and told me to go play.

**My tenth entry**

It's very late. It is eleven at night. And I can hear voices from downstairs, I think it is my father and Uncle Charles!

I hear footsteps! I'd better go to bed!

Later

My father opened my door and I pretended to sleep. I was so very close to being discovered.

I heard my father's stern voice. He doesn't use his stern voice very often. Only when I do something bad or that time Ruby tracked in mud! I had to help clean up that time.

"Charles, if my son ever asks a question like that again you send him to me"

Father sounded almost a little upset.

Much later

I could hear some voices in my parents private sitting room! Its next door from my room. I can hear my mother faint voice:

"He's seven, I think he will understand"

"No, what child wants to hear their mother doesn't love their father"

"I do love you Fitzwilliam!"

"But not the same way as I love you!"

It was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**My eleventh entry**

I didn't have to do morning lessons!

My cousins were very envious, especially my Cousin Agnes.

My parents came to collect me from our school room before we started.

Mother had a picnic basket and father held a blanket.

We walked to the pond and my parents sat me down and asked me why I was asking about mother's smiles.

I told them the truth! I am worried about mother, because she always smiles for everyone!

I quietly asked father if he hurt mother.

I saw my father bend his head to look at the ground.

My mother placed her hand on my fathers, he looked up at her sadly, but with a look. A look that he doesn't give to anyone else, just mother, not even me or Sophia.

I don't understand, maybe I'll ask Cousin Agnes later.

My mother started to tell me what Uncle Charles had said to me and I said so.

Mother was so surprised.

She thought for a moment then asked if I had any questions.

I asked why she refused father the first time.

Father was surprised I knew that too.

Mother said, she didn't know father well enough, and he had not been very thoughtful in some of his actions.

"Do you love Father?" I asked "Uncle Charles says that you grandfather decided you'd marry father"

Both my parents were surprised by my statement.

"I love your father very much, darling…"

I wasn't happy with that answer.

I exclaim "But Uncle Charles says that father loves mother much more than mother loves him."

I pause because I see my parents look at each other in shock.

I carry on looking at mother "And father says you love him in a different way than he loves you! Why is your love different?"

"Son, when did you hear that?!"

Last night! I heard you and mothers' voices through my walls!

Father laughs a small bit; his smile is small.

"I love your mother with everything" father pauses to look at his hands holding mothers "I cannot explain it. If I loved her less, I could talk about it more. It takes up my entire heart".

Why is mothers love different I ask curiously?

"My love came about differently, but it has slowly grown to the same kind as fathers"

I see father grab hold of both of mother's hands, he looks very happy.

I wish mother had seen his face, but she was looking at me.

I asked mother if she would ever love father as much as he loves her.

Mother said yes, every day she loves father a little more and that she hopes she will match his love one day.

Father and mother kiss [Yuck!].

He says that is the first time he has heard mother say those things and tells her they should have discussed this sooner. Mother agrees and they agree that they should discuss this more later.

We sit by the pond for a little while and eat our picnic then walk back home slowly.

If I learned something, love comes in many ways and love grows slowly.

**My twelfth entry**

My Bingley cousins are staying all summer because the most amazing thing happened!

I have another Bingley cousin! I haven't been able to meet her yet, yes, another girl cousin, because mother and father say she is too small.

I don't want her to eat my toys.

Her name is Grace.

My mother and father spend lots more time together than before, and they hold hands a lot, and they kiss a lot [yuck!].

Cousin Agnes says that she thinks my parents kiss more than her parents.

Yuck! I'm never getting married.

End.


End file.
